My Dear Pokemon
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Shido was your average high school student. That was until one day he met a spirit. Now, he finds out he has the ability to seal these spirits powers. Will he save them all? Or die trying? (Spirits are now Pokemon) (Rated M for nudity, swearing, slight gore)


**Okay, so this is a story I thought a year or two back. Made a poll about it and then just dropped it. But thanks to constant planning and help from F14M3RZ I finally did it. It's a Date A Live Pokemon crossover, if you hadn't figured it out. It follows the entire storyline of the manga with bits of anime, if I deem it funny or necessary, and basically replaces the spirit forms with Pokemon forms.**

 **The girls will stay their human forms from the manga when their powers are sealed. When unsealed completely, they'll take on their Pokemon forms. And in between when the power leaks, Gijinka forms.**

 **You can all make suggestions on how you want the spirit forms to look and what Pokemon they could be. I hope to hear from a lot who know of my Pokemon past and I hope you all enjoy.**

"Wake up~!"

That's my little sister, who has to be doing the worst wake up call in the history of wake ups. I could only hide under my covers in a futile attempt that she would leave me alone. But with how stubborn she is, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Kotori, darling little sister," I called to her. Her moments of jumping and stepping on me ceased.

"Uh huh, what is it, darling big brother," she responded between her giggles.

"Get off! You're too big!" I shouted. That was my first big mistake of the morning. For a moment I felt her jump, assuming she had hopped off the bed. Boy, was I wrong because the next thing I knew, a foot was embedded in my gut with enough force to break my spine.

"Hehe, sorry, did that hurt? But you must be awake now, big brother," she replied still as bubbly as ever. If I could assume, she liked doing that to me. With a growl, I pull the covers back over my head in hopes that she would leave finally.

"Oh come on," she complained as she sat on my thighs. She grabbed the covers and started pulling at them, trying to get them out of my face. I held firmly as her attempts continued. "You can't go back to sleep! Come on, wake up!"

As she continued, an idea came to me, an idea to finally get some extra rest.

"Kotori, run away," I said with a strained voice." I've contracted the 'If I don't get ten more minutes of sleep I'll punish my sister with tickles' virus. Or T-virus for short."

This seemed to have struck her as her pulling ceased. "W-what?" I heard her question. A grin appeared on my face.

"Get out of here while I can still control it," I continued, trying to hold my chuckles.

"B-but what about you?" She asked with worry.

"As long as you're safe..." I mumbled. Time to end this with a little flare.

"I'm not leaving you!" She stated defiantly. I shot up in a sitting position and put on the best scary face that I could.

 **"Raaaaahhh!"** I roared. It had the desire affect as she screamed in fear and sprinted out the room. I watched her go, twitching my neck every few movements to add a little effect.

Once I was sure she was gone, I sighed as I smiled softly. "Success!" I said with a thumbs up.

Names Shido Itsuka. And today is the day my whole world changed.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I stepped out the shower and quickly got dressed in my school uniform. It consisted of a simple white button down, black blazer, blue tie, grey pants, and black shoes.

Looking in the mirror, I looked at my messy blue hair. It reached down to my neck, bangs reaching to just below my amber eyes. I wasn't the tannest of people but I wasn't pale either. I blinked at the reflection before making my way out the room.

I walked down the stairs, stifling a yawn with my hand as I placed a hand in my pocket. As I walked into the living room I could see the coffee table turned on its side and a trembling little sister behind it.

I gained a mischievous grin as I lowered to hands and knees and crept forward. Being careful that she didn't hear me, I snuck just before the table.

 **"Raaaaawwwrrr!"** I shouted as I shot over the table. Kotori jumped in fear as she looked back with wide eyes, screaming. I quickly began to laugh as my sister pleaded for her life.

"Relax, its your normal older brother," I said with a smile. She looked at me with tearful yet hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, it is I," I stated, raising an alien peace sign as if to prove my point. She released a sigh and began to laugh softly.

After a few minutes of our little charade, I quickly started on breakfast. Kotori decided on turning on the television and watching the news.

 _[In other news, in early hours of the day, in the outskirts of Tenguu city, civilians of the neighboring areas are said to evacuate.]_

I see. So another "spacequake" occured.

 _Spacequakes are explosions, vibrations, disappearances, and anything else of the phenomenon, occuring in irregular intervals and causing indefinite amounts of damage. We only describe them as earthquakes of the airspace._

 _It all began in Eurasia, estimating near one hundred and fifty million casualties. After that, smaller ones began to occur across the globe. Six months after it all started, south Tokyo up to north Kanagawa Prefecture was reduced to a fire ring. Meaning, the place we call home now, was once an annihilated flatland._

"It had been a while since one occured. I wonder why they're so frequent now," I said aloud to Kotori.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same," she replied back.

 _Actually, is it me, or are they really starting to target Tenguu city specifically?_

"This is happening sooner than expected," Kotori mumbled. I couldn't catch the entire thing but something was off. I hurried to her side to see a lollipop in her mouth.

"Kotori, not again!" I grabbed the stick and tried to yank it out but her tight grip wouldn't allow it to even budge. After a few seconds I just sighed and lightly pat her head.

"Fine. Just be sure to eat your breakfast, okay?" I asked with a soft smile. She returned it with one of her big ones as she happily agreed.

It wasn't long before I had breakfast on the table, consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk. Kotori sat across from me as we said grace before beginning. If was the first day of the school year and I hadn't decided on what to make Kotori for lunch. I'd simply allow her to pick since she had been working really hard to get into the school she was attending.

"So, Kotori, what would you like for lunch today?" Her eyes widened with glee as she jumped out of her seat, as if she prepared this display.

"A kids super deluxe meal!" She shouted. I couldn't help but squint my eyes and furrow my brows at that.

"That's something off a diner's menu. We don't exactly sell that here," I replied. Kotori's mood immediately switched to sadness as she clasped her hands together and looked at me with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Please, big brother," she begged. I could never win against that face and just sighed before smiling.

"Well, its been a while since we've gone out." Her face lit up again.

"Really?" I nodded and she jumped for joy again.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Alright, so during lunch we'll meet up here," I said as we arrived in front of Danny's. It was between both our schools so we'd get here around the same time.

"Good, you better be here too," Kotori happily nodded.

"Hai hai," I replied, waving a hand dismissively. She pouted at me.

"I'm serious, you _better_ be here." She then began to run off in her schools direction. She turned back and waved, jumping in the air with a cheerful smile.

"I'll be here, even if a spacequake happens," she shouted back before continuing to run off to school. I pursed my lips at that. She wasn't serious...was she? Probably not, I mean it's Kotori. She knows not to be out while a spacequake is occuring. Besides, what're the odds of one happening today.

That was strike two.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I arrived at school and made it to my class. I took my seat, which happened to be in the very back next to the window. Bit cliche if you ask me. As I prepared for the day, my best friend, Hiroto Tonomachi, was going on about how I was lucky to be in the same class as him.

 **Beep Beep**

That was his phone. Who could be messaging him in school?

"Oh me, its my girlfriend," he said as if it was a destined moment. Of course, every moment was like that to him. Even if it was something bad.

"I didn't know you had girlfriend," I commented, resting my head in the palm of my hand.

"Ah yes, would you like to see her? Here she is," he said, pushing his phone in my face. I blinked at the screen before I furrowed my brows.

"This is just a dating sim," I replied with a slight eye twitch. He gained an offended look before he placed a firm hand against the table, a passionate look in his eyes.

"This isn't 'just some dating sim'. It's a guide, a assistance, a great bringer of joy to those who lack the charisma. It's like an instruction manual of how to talk to different types of women in a multitude of scenarios. To prepare for the life or death situations of whether she'll fall for you, or hate you, forever." I looked at him with a deadpanned expression. He preached that as if it would be life or death.

And that was strike three.

"Shido Itsuka," came a voice. I looked to my right to see a girl who was about average height with a slim figure. She had short white hair with even bangs and ice blue eyes. Her skin was pale, yet suited her and her face was void of any emotion.

"Yeah, that's me. Do I know you?" I asked in confusion.

"You mean you do not remember?" Her tone was slightly hurt but she still looked at me with those blank eyes. She then turned away as she pulled out a book and began to read.

"Umm...Hiroto, who is that? And should I know her?" I asked back to back.

"You _should_ know her. That's Origami Tobiichi, one of, if not, the smartest people in our school. Not to mention she's athletic and very attractive. She, for as long as I can remember, has always been in my top three on my dating list." Ignoring that last part, I looked on at her, curious to how she knew me.

 _Origami...Tobiichi_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hey Shido, wanna grab some lunch together?" Hiroto asked as he walked up with wave. I had gotten outside and was making my way to the Danny's.

"Sorry, promised Kotori I'd take her out," I replied. He came up and put me in a headlock, much to my annoyance.

"Why not let me tag along." I only thinned my lips.

 _ **[Warning! Warning! A spacequake is nearing the area. Please evacuate to the nearest shelter, this is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!]**_

Hiroto and I raced back inside where all the students were filing out of the classrooms, trying to get to an evacuation shelter. Hiroto was trying to talk but my mind was elsewhere.

 _Huh? Tobiichi?_

I could see her run off away from the shelters. I tried to push my way through the crowd but it was too thick.

"Tobiichi!" I called to her. She casted a glance back. She didn't say anything but her eyes told me she'd be fine. I only blinked as I was swept away with the crowd.

"Woah there." Hiroto stopped me from the crowd, pulling me aside." Can't have you getting stomped over." I silently thanked him as I pulled out my phone.

 **Ring Ring**

 _Come on pick up._

 **Ring Ring**

 _Maybe there's no reception in the shelter. Yeah, that must be it._

"Dammit, no answer! I'll check her location, she can't be at the diner, she's not an idiot." I quickly pulled up Kotori's tracker and my heart nearly stopped. Her tracker revealed her to be at the family diner.

Without a seconds hesitation and took off from the shelter zone.

"Oi, Shido!" Hiroto shouted from behind me. I didn't respond as I shot towards the front door.

I had to constantly go through crowd after crowd until I reached outside, nearly tripping several times. I quickly raced off the campus and towards the diner. My heart was racing as I ran faster and faster.

 _Why are you there? There's a spacequake happening. What kind of brother would I be if I left you alone?!_

These thoughts kept racing through my mind as I reached the street. I slid in front to a halt and looked towards the diner.

There was a bright white light and I could faintly see a shadow silhouette. Was it a person?

 **DOOOOOOOONNNNNN**

I couldn't see it but I could feel it. There was a sharp pain as I was thrown back. I hit the ground hard and flipped over, landing against my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me on the second impact and I lost my voice to scream.

It took what felt like hours before I could see again. I slowly looked up, wincing from the pain in my lower side. The pain slowly faded after a few moments, allowing me to rise to my hands and knees. I tried to regain the air that I lost from my tumble before taking in the scenery.

My eyes shot open as I took in the scenery before me. A large crater surrounded me, chunks and pieces of the buildings around me destroyed and scattered about.

I then looked forward and I somehow stretched my eyes more. Before me was a girl. She stood at around average height but there was something off about her. She had dark charcoal skin with large dark pink eyes. Her hair was light pink with what looked to have crystals jutting out in a crown formation. She wore an angelic white dress with what looked to be a golden necklace around her neck. Her body was slim and she looked to be very athletic. She had great curves in her hips, matching her long slender legs, with breasts that could catch any guys attention. In any other situation that wasn't this.

"Are you here to kill me?" She questioned. It wasn't even a split second before large earth spikes were held up to my neck, close enough to easily pierce me if I moved.

"Wait wait! What do you mean 'kill'? I'm not here to _kill_ anyone," I stated, waving my arms in front of me frantically. She glared daggers at me, the spikes giving no signs of moving any time soon. I looked up at her and I could see that she was angry but there was also...

 _"FIRE!"_

A large plasma blast shot towards us but was blocked by a forcefield before it even reached us. It was soon followed by large rockets which were also blocked by the forcefield. I looked towards the girl who held her hand up. Did...she make that thing?

I then noticed something in front of her. Past the girl were people, all flying by jetpacks. One flew forward to close range, a large cannon strapped over their shoulder. They reached the girls face and I could see the cannon charging. That close range would annihilate her but I didn't see her making any movements. All she did was raise her hand.

That same feeling. As the person fired it looked as if the shot was barely out the cannon before dispersing.

The girl then rose a hand, a sword taking form from nowhere. She struck, easily slicing through the cannons barrel. The person dodged by ducking the second strike before jumping over the girls head. They landed behind me, my eyes widening at who I saw.

"T-Tobiichi?!" I said in shock. She looked at me with those same blank eyes.

"Shido, what're you doing here?" I looked at her, then what she was wearing. It was a skin tight battle suit, of some sort, with a metal collar, straps, long leather gloves and boots.

"What...what are you wearing?"

My eyes widened as my instincts suddenly started to scream at me to dodge. Tobiichi shot up before she leapt up high. I dodged to my left as a large shockwave shot past me, just where I was previously sitting.

The source was that mysterious girl. Tobiichi leapt over her before turning and pulling what looked to be an energy blade. The two girls clashed as they engaged in sword battles.

The sound electricity against glass, trust me its not a pleasant sound, echoed through the area. The mystery girl struck low, forcing Tobiichi to back flip from the attack. The girl continued to strike aggressively, Tobiichi forced to keep dodging.

She took a huge leap back a few meters. Both girls stared one another down, teeth grit as anger filled their eyes. At this stage, I regained my ability to move. I stood and took in the scene.

"Stop..." I muttered. The two tensed, ready to go for the kill. "STOP!" I ran towards them as the two girls flew towards each other with blinding speed.

 **DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN**

Another explosion with a blinding light.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"It's been so long. Finally...finally we meet."_

Those words.

 _"Wait a little longer. We won't be separated again...I won't make another mistake."_

It's so nostalgic...who's there?

Slowly, I open my eyes to see a bright light. My eyes widened as I then noticed the pair of eyes that were right next to it. Blue. That was the color of the eyes.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake."

"Gyaaahhhh!" I shot out from my bed, backing up into the wall.

"Please, do not make such a loud noise," the person said. I blinked as I focused back in to see the person. It was a woman with pale skin who seems to be in her twenties. She had long, unkempt, pale blue hair which was tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head.

Her attire consisted of a tannish-brown jacket with dark browm accents, and a black tie, along with a matching skirt, long black stockings and black heels. In her jackets pocket a worn down blue teddy bear sat in the pocket, staring at me with its black button eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, still feeling nervous and scared. She began to write down on a clipboard as she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm the analysis officer here, Reine Murasame. Pleasure to meet you." She continued writing for a moment, speaking as she did so. "Our medical officer is absent at the moment, so I've been taking care of you."

"Where am I...exactly?" I quickly questioned as I looked around. I've never seen a room like this before. It was so advanced. So high tech. I honestly could say it looked like something out of an alien movie, right before they start dissecting you and insert the... I should just stop talking.

"Um..." I turned back to her to see her slightly slouched. Was she...

"Huh?" She sat up alert, her eyes widened slightly. "What is it?"

 _Did she really just fall asleep?! Like that?!_

"You're in the sickbay onboard the [Fraxinus]. You were unconscious so we brought you here," she explained, stifling a yawn. She was asleep!

"Wait...unconscious?" I was slightly confused until my memories returned." Oh yeah...that girl... Kotori!"

"Please, follow me," Reine stated as she stood and moved towards the door.

"Wait, I have to find my little sister, Kotori," I replied, standing up. She glanced back with those tired eyes she seemed to always posses. Void of an emotion or reaction to the situation.

"I am quite sure you have a number of questions to ask but I've never been good at explanations. If you would please save them for the person I'm bringing you to. Also, we lost your slippers upon recovering you, so if you would please put those on," she requested.

"Eh? Where?" I looked around before I spotted...a pair of blue bear slippers.

"..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Wow, this place is really amazing," I stated in awe as I looked around. Currently, Reine and I were making our way down the hall to go meet whoever this person who called for me. The room didn't compare to the rest of the place as everything looked so advance and amazing. "What is all of this?" I asked.

"The [Fraxinus]." I heard a loud thud and turned to see Reine had fell to the floor.

"Hey! Come on, get up!" I shouted, rushing over to her and helping her up. "You alright?"

"Yes. It's just that I haven't been getting much sleep these past few days," she replied as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked wrapping her arm over my shoulder. She was fairly light, despite her extra...weights. Hey, I'm a teenage boy! It's apart of growing up.

"Uh...last time I, uh, checked it was...thirty years ago," she stated nonchalantly.

"That's on a whole ' _nother_ scale!" I shouted at her. She seemed to ignore it as she removed her arm and steadily stood on her own.

"Anyways, its time for my medicine." She pulled out a large bottle and removed the cap. She then proceeded to pour the entire bottles content of pills down her throat before shutting her mouth and swallowing them all in one gulp. To say my eyes were wide was an understatement. Those things were ready to pop out of my head.

"What _was_ that?!" I asked with a shout.

"Sleeping pills."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck this, I'm done." I turned and began to walk away. I didn't know where I was going but I could not take anymore surprises like that.

I walked up to a large door and it slid open. I stepped inside to see a large room. It was filled with screens and computers of all different kinds of equations, numbers, letters, and forms. A large screen stood against the farthest wall, taking up the entire side. Stairs led to a lower level where people were at computers, tapping away rapidly.

"This is like the movies," I whispered in awe.

"Hello," came a voice. I looked to my left to see an outstretched hand. Following the limb I turned to see an older man. He had long blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wore a white suit with black lining and blue covering some areas. He also wore a black shirt underneath and a silver-white tie with a black belt. He looked no older than his late twenties but looked to be possibly younger than that.

"I'm the Vice Commander here, Kyouhei Kannazuki, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he greeted. _Were...were those just...roses..._

"Yeah...likewise..." I greeted back, shaking his hand. He then stepped back and walked over to a chair, whispering to whoever sat in it.

"Welcome to [Ratatoskr], Shido." My eyes widened as the chair spun around, revealing the commander.

"Kotori?!"

 **First chapter is done and done. Hope to hear from you all.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


End file.
